Could Have Been
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Everything was supposed to be normal for Tsuna but when a strange neighbour moves in he suddenly doesn't feel too safe. This is a shounen-ai story.
1. Chapter 1

**COULD HAVE BEEN**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

**Chapter One**

The fall season in Namimori was colder than the years before and Tsunayoshi did not like it one bit. He was running late to school once again and hated the chilled wind cutting against his skin. It hurt a lot. He tugged at his brown wooly scarf thankful that his mom managed to throw it at him before he left the door.

'_It's so cold! Why is it so cold?'_ The 16 year old chanted in his mind. He caught sight of something blue flying past him. His eyes were trapped on the sight and trailed after it slowly facing behind him but tripped along the way. Crashing with a "yelp!" slim Tsuna landed on his stomach, groaning in pain.

'_Argh! Even the floor is cold…'_

"HIEEEE!" He screamed realizing something important, _very important_, to his life.

"NOW I'M GOING TO BE COLDER, IN PAIN AND LATTEEEEEEEE!" He screamed stumbling to get off the floor, slipping on some brown leaves before jolting forward not long after turning into the school's gate.

There he came face to face to a twin set of familiar and incredibly famous tonfas.

"Oh no…" '_Please don't let it be…'_

"Herbivore…," a deep voice spoke scaring the shit out of Tsuna preparing him for his incoming death.

Edging his head to look at the dark shadow in front of him, Tsuna literally almost cried. He whimpered in his mind. 'No! Not Hibari-san!'

"…you're late and for that…"

'Please don't say it! Please don't say it! God I beg you please stop him from saying it!'

"Kamikurosu."

'GOD WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!' He cursed crying in his mind letting out his equally famous "HIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tsuna sighed as he limped home. 'So far…' He grunted when his left thigh throbbed in pain 'I hate today.' The young brunet sighed in frustration.

Seriously! Why couldn't today be a nice day? Was it so hard for it to be pleasant? Tsunayoshi felt dejected. He should have known this was going to be horrible. There were signs everywhere! Even before he left the warmth of his house; first off he woke up late feeling cramped, his alarm didn't seem to feel like working this morning, he tripped more often than usual before reaching the bedroom door, when he opened it he got jumped on by Lambo (a family friend's kid). He tripped in the bathroom almost hitting his head on the toilet sit though his toothbrush fell in the toilet…at least he had a spare. His uniform was missing and found it 10 minutes later in his dad's closet (Why was it even there!). He tripped down the 14 steps of his house banging his head on the wooden flooring, he burned his tongue trying to eat the toast, stumped his toe on the stupid table and bit his tongue at the same time. It was by a miracle that Tsuna finally managed to get out of the house screaming and partially crying. Really… the signs were everywhere.

School wasn't any better. Hibari, Nami-chuu's disciplinary committee chairmen, helped make his day worse. Being dame-Tsuna he was prone to have bullies on him even when it was cold, guess bullying helped the cold bastards at school warm up their ice hearts.

Yeah, Tsuna resented a lot of things and people…and right now? he resented the weather.

'Damn the cold wind!'

He neared his house and noticed a single white moving truck next door. He stopped walking to look at it in wonder. 'New neighbors?' The Sawada's used to be neighbors to a dog women, something similar to a crazy cat women you could say. She wasn't crazy (maybe a little) but she had a lot of dogs (A LOT!). She had moved out just two weeks ago because of an incident with the kids staying at his house that involved almost blowing up her dogs (she claims), maybe that's why people called her crazy and not just because of the overpopulation of dogs. He remembered going into her house one time because of her oldest dog that slept in his room somehow. He was slightly traumatized by the condition of the place. Dogs everywhere and claw marks on the wall, it looked like a warzone. He was glad she was moving out but he felt that no one was going to move in because he didn't see her doing any renovations to the place either (the place really needed it). 'That was fast...'

He stopped staring having gotten bored at the thought of new neighbors and walked into his house.

"Kaa-san! I'm home!"

"Ah! Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna's mother, Nana, hurried out of the kitchen to greet her son. She looked excitedly at him and Tsuna knew she was up to something. Tsuna sighed. 'Arghh…I don't think I'll like this…'

"What happened?"

"We Have A New Neighbor!" Nana exclaimed happily. She giggled as she threw her arms up in the air. "Aren't you excited?"

"Ahaha…not really…?" Tsuna side glanced.

"Oh poo! Don't act like that! Come help mama with dinner alright?" Tsuna looked at his mother in shock. 'Did she just ask me to help make dinner? NANI?' Nana never once let Tsuna cook anything in the kitchen with her consent. The kitchen was her territory: Don't Touch It. The was the simple rule she placed for Tsuna ever since that one day last year Tsuna wanted to surprise his mother with a breakfast…she was surprised alright…let's just say he wasn't made for the kitchen yet. Now he secretly practices in the school's economic class during lunch and breaks.

"Eh? Wait what? Um I don't mind but…is there something happening?"

"Yes! I knew Tsu-kun was smart!" She said proudly.

Tsuna laughed awkwardly not wanting to comment.

"I invited our new neighbor over for…DINNER!" Yeah, she was a bit too excited. Sometimes Tsuna was really worried for his mother.

"Eh! But you don't even kno-"

Cut off by Nana's arm pulling him across the hall and pushing him into the kitchen, Tsuna tumbled trying to keep up with his overly excited mother.

"Now, Tsu-kun let us begin!"

Fifteen minutes had passed,Tsuna had his selves rolled up to his elbows and was washing his hands. He rubbed his hands in the runnng cold water, turning to look at his mother, he sighed at how busy she was working at the stove. He truned off the tap and dried his hands on some paper towels. "Kaa-san, I think that's all the help I can give you…" he threw the wet paper towel in the trash. "So I'm going to go upstairs to do homework" He walked backwards, rolling his selves down and turning towards the door.

"Thank you Tsu-kun, you were very helpful. I'll call you down for dinner when I'm done." She called after him mindlessly. He smiled nervously to his mother as he walked out the kitchen. 'All I did was cut the vegetables…' he sighed. 'yeah she still doesn't trust me to cook' He shook his head in disappointment and ran up the stairs to hopefully complete at least one question of his homework.

Tsuna laid on the floor belly flat as he scribbled on his homework notebook crushing papers under the pressure of his elbows. He sticks the back end of his pen in his mouth, chewing in irritation and furrowing his brows in frustration. Finally, he sighs heavily, dropping his head down touching his forehead to the cool surface of the notebook. "Why is math so darn hard?" he looks back up with defeat written across his brown doe eyes.

The doorbell rung, Tsuna shot his head up at the sound. Right about now his mother would rush to the door and see who was here so he waited for the sound of his Okaa-san walking across the wooden floorboards. Instead his ears were met with silence. He wondered what was up until he heard his Okaa-san call up to him.

"Tsu-kun! Get the door for me, alright?" Nana called to him from downstairs and he deducted she must have still been cooking in the kitchen. He calls out back to her with an "Okay!" standing up lazily walking out of the room and down the stairs. As he neared the front door, a chill ran down his spine spreading throughout his body. His breathing started to slow down and he started to sweat. He was feeling an embedding doom beyond the wooden door and was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He snapped out of his phase when he heard a knock at the door though much louder than before.

"Tsu-kun?" He called back to his mother. "I'm getting it!" He huffed, taking deep breaths and pushing away the warning bells in his head. 'What am I so scared for?' He wrapped his hand hesitantly over the door knob, twisting it open, pulling the door all while feeling gravity pressing harshly down on him. He came face to face with a strange man dressed in black. He stared wide eyed at the stranger 'who the hell is he?' a question that was quickly answered.

"Good evening. I am your new neighbor, Daemon Spade. You must be 'Tsu-kun' Nana-san's adorable son?"

"…"

"Hm?"

"Huh?" 'NANI! KAA-SAN WAS TALKING ABOUT ME TO A COMPLETE STRANGER MORE OR LESS OUR NEW NEIGHBOUR THAT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT! WHAT DID SHE SAY? ADORABLE? WHY ADORABLE?' Tsuna screamed in his mind although his face was frozen, wide eyed and gaping.

"I'm sorry but may I enter your household?" Tsuna snapped out feeling goose bumps and a dangerous chill run down him again, not liking the glint dancing humorously in the other's blue eyes. He had a sickening sweet smile stretched pleasantly across his face…_too pleasantly_.

"Um…let me ask my Okaa-san" he turned around not before seeing a menacing frown scar the other's beautiful face. He closed the door and walked over to the kitchen, leaning on the door frame.

"Okaa-san is Daemon Spade our new neighbor?" His mother pricked up and smiled happily at her son. "Yes! Oh Tsu-kun! Is spade-san here?" Tsuna nodded uncomfortably. "Did you let him in? Where is he?"

"Um, he's still out-" he got cut off by his mother.

"What? Why? Oh let me!" she rushed past her son and stopped in front of the door, fixing herself up before opening the door wearing a blinding smile. "Spade-san! You made it! Please come inside!" she exclaimed moving the door wide open allowing the much taller man to walk in gracefully smirking dauntingly at Tsuna before smiling sweetly at Nana. "Thank you very much for inviting me inside" he said ending it with a deep chuckle. "Nufufu"

Tsuna did not understand why but he felt that Spade-san was slipping in a double meaning behind that gratitude and the eerie chuckle proved it to Tsuna. 'I don't trust this person' he stared at his mother who was blushing happily and talking fast to the new neighbor as the other nodded and smiled but kept his eyes solely on Tsuna. He frowned. 'Okaa-san, why do you trust him so easily?'

"I just need to finish setting the table. Wait in the living room with Tsu-kun alright Spade-san?" Nana chirped clapping her hands together.

"Of course I do not mind" he smiled at her. She smiled back as she skipped into the kitchen leaving the two males alone in the hall. Tsuna managed to listen to the last part of his mother's conversation and paled. 'I don't want to be around this person at all!' he wailed in his head avoiding the stare of the blue haired man. It was an uncomfortable silence making the ever awkward brunet more nervous.

"Ano…let's go to the living room…" he walked off not waiting for the other's reply. He regretted turning his back to the other when he felt the stares become more intensified a feeling close akin to a predator attacking his prey. He walked inside the room nervously finding a seat far from the other. He sat on the love couch placed in the opposite side of the entrance. As he sat down he jumped in fright as he noticed his neighbor already sitting casually beside him with his legs over lapping over the knees. "S-Spade-san?" he cried out, edging to the end of the couch.

"Yes?" the older man questioned with a tilt of his head clear with pure amusement of curiosity.

"H-how D-did you-u?" he started off but stopped as the smirk on the others face irked him

"A-ano…never mind…" 'It's best not to get to know him' his mind supplied and he agreed. Tsuna looked to his knees and fidgeted his fingers together counting down to his mother's call of dinner.

Something hot ghosted over his neck to his ear, Tsuna froze unsure on what to do when a voice promising of mischief and menace whispered to him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

He pushed back, clasping his hands over his now heated neck and ear facing the other with embarrassement and fear.

"y-yes?" he replied weakly, his voice cracked at the beginning.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, face-to-face like this, yes?"

"Ahh…" Tsuna's mouth was opened but then he closed it. 'How do I answer? The way he talks is weird…is there another double meaning?' as he ended his thoughts his mother walked in announcing dinner ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> I just sort of cleaned this chapter up...


	2. Chapter 2

**Could Have Been**

**Chapter Two**

"_Fear the Unknown"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna lay in bed as he thought about what had happened at dinner. To say he was disturbed was an understatement. He was far from disturbed. He was partly disgusted and possibly fearing for his life.<p>

_Tsuna sat nervously at the dining table. His mother was talking excitedly across to their guest and neighbour, Daemon Spade, as she would ask in between lines if he wanted more servings. Tsuna kept his eyes trained to his chopsticks working its way to grabbing rice before lifting it up into his mouth. He chewed meekly with his eyes shielded as if like a racing horse with panels pointing to one direction. Although he wasn't looking away from his meal he knew in the most disturbing way possible that someone was staring at him. Not once did he feel a break from the other watching him. He pushed down the urge to run to his room and sat almost hugging himself. Luckily, his mother was too absorbed into her conversation that she didn't notice his discomfort. If she had he would have been forced to look up and unfortunately right into the chilling blue depths of his neighbour, the man sitting directly across from him. "I actually have a collection of art paintings myself and I wouldn't mind if Tsunayoshi were to come over and look for himself, actually I would be honored if he were to come over to my house." Tsuna stilled mid-bite and lowered his chopstick out of his mouth slightly as it still touched his lips. 'Okay…wait-what? Did he just? No way… I for sure heard that wrong' He nodded his head hoping it was done discreetly as he continued eating but stopped completely when his mother spoke next. "Eh? But Tsu-kun doesn't like art," Nana tilted her head to the side confused. "He was never good at it as a child or now" _

'_What…the…hell…?' Tsuna felt a slow prickling feeling ghost over him. 'Was this even possible? No…there's NO way. I'm just sleep deprived and messed up from the beatings I got from school. Right…' Tsuna knew he saw his hand fidgeting as he held the chopsticks to the plate. He couldn't explain why but he could see his eye-sight narrowing, his breathing was coming out more difficultly and-'frig, I think I'm sweating!' In actuality Tsuna looked perfectly fine aside from his tense from and his widening eyes. "Ohya? It's just that Tsunayoshi looked like the type of person who appreciates the saying 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder', my mistake." Daemon's voice was low dancing with knowing amusement and drenched in a light teasing manner. His eyebrows were drawn together in an apologetic manner and lips were pulled into a playful frown, but his eyes were sparked with a dark gleam that if Tsuna were to look into those eyes he would see the almost begging shine of wanting Tsuna to expose him of what he was saying. Luckily for Tsuna and maybe disappointedly to Daemon, Tsuna was too dead to the outside world as he was screaming and hyperventilating in his mind. 'How the hell did he know that?' Tsuna could see his inner self going crazy inside. '__HOW DID HE KNOW THAT!'_

_Was all Tsuna could hear himself say. A million thoughts ran through Tsuna's mind so fast he couldn't figure out what they were. All he cared about was how Daemon knew that about him. There was literally NO reason for him to know. It wasn't that Tsuna liked art that he was concerned about; rather it was the exact quote he said. 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder' was so ultimately true to Tsuna it spoke to him in volumes. Although it spoke to HIM in volumes, he didn't speak to anyone about it. There was never a moment in his life did Tsuna ever say those words out loud, so he knew his mother would never know about, he knew damn well that no one in this hometown would know that about him, so how the hell did some new neighbour know that about him on the first day they moved here? Tsuna's mind was debating against itself, pulling out any memories that could have happen where someone found out…but…nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe it was a major coincidence? It was possible. The quote was famous, so anyone in the world could believe in that quote just like he had. Tsuna felt his self calming 15% down. It made logic sense that what he said could have been a major fluke. Yeah it was a fluke. Tsuna sighed, repeating the words 'fluke' calmly in his mind._

_ "Tsu-kun?" Tsuna looked up instantly to the source of the voice having forgotten where he was. He looked to his mother who was looking concerned at him. "U-Uh, h-hai, Kaa-san?" He said quietly. She stared at him briefly before smiling gently. "Daemon-san is asking you something." She directed her hand across from her and her son. Tsuna without thinking looked confused at what she was pointing to. He regretted his actions as he froze locked into trapping deep blue that pooled in aggressive hunger almost threatening him in amusement. Tsuna certainly didn't miss that knowing look of possession. He didn't like that look, it made him feel vulnerable and open like every secret he burrowed safe into his heart was so easily exposed. Tsuna had a nagging suspicion that whatever this man said before wasn't just a fluke._

For odd reasons unknown to him, Daemon seemed to know things about him that no stranger should know about. Damn it, even his own mother doesn't know about those things about him! Daemon not only knew things about him but he was CONSTANTLY staring at him! Tsuna chilled at the thought. How creepy can you get on first impressions? He sighed annoyed. He didn't have time to think of creepy new neighbours, he had to go to sleep so he could wake up early for school tomorrow, ironic how he says that but never wakes up on time. He pulled the covers over his head forcing his self to sleep which wasn't so hard when he was still tired from school.

_It's a dark tunnel of vengeful blackness. Nothing could be seen for miles and miles. A lone figure walks hurdle into their own body as they continue walking into their demise. It's like a hung curtain of depression. Where ever this place was it was wreaked of angst and death. __**He's crying silent tears. How pitiful.**_

_._

_It's dark. So painfully dark. Dark. _

'_Keep walking' _

_It's cold. So freezing cold. Cold. _

'_Keep walking' _

_It's wet here. Dripping, sticking, trapping and burning wet. Wet. _

'_Keep walking' _

_Vision is narrowed so awkwardly shortened. _

'_Keep walking' _

_It's my body yet I feel so detached from it. Looking down my body, I feel dead. I can't see my feet but I know it's there I feel my feet dragging itself across the dirty, mucky floor. _

'_Keep walking' _

_They feel so heavy. It hurts. _

'_Keep walking' _

_I barely can make out my body clad in the blackness. It's cold and my body hurts. _

'_Keep walking' _

_My arms are tightened so harshly against me but no warmth is emitting. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. _

'_Keep walking' _

_I'm scared. So scared. _

'_Keep walking.' _

_I need to get out. _

'_Walk. Get out. Out. OUT! WALK!' _

_My head feels so heavy…why can I not lift my head? _

'_Keep walking' _

_Every time I lift it a weight pushes it back down and my heads lolls side to side. _

'_Keep walking' _

_So heavy. So painfully heavy. _

'_Keep walking' _

_My vision is darkening again. _

'_Keep walking' _

_I can't breathe anymore. It hurts. _

'_Walk. Walk. Walk. Faster. Faster. Don't Stop. Don't stop walking. Get out. Get out. Walk. Keep Walking. Don't stop. Don't turn. Walk straight. Don't look back. Walk. Keep walking'_

_**How sad. He's too wrapped up on walking he doesn't even know where he's going. Nufufu. How beautifully sad. Come. Come closer. Come to me. **__The further he walks the darkness starts to fade into a faint dark grey. A brightening flame shoots at the end of the path, rushing towards the poor unfortunate soul. __**It's only a matter of time…**_

_Argh…what was that? My eyes hurt. What was that…it was so white…light? Was it light? _

'_Keep walking'_

_WAIT! WHAT WAS THAT! OH MY GOD! IT'S MOVING SO FAST! IT'S COMING AT ME! RUN! RUN! MOVE! BODY MOVE!_

_**Come closer. Come to me.**_

'_I need to keep moving…I need to keep walking.'_

_NO! STOP! DON'T KEEPING WALKING! TURN AROUND! RUN! RUN AWAY!_

_**You're mine! **__Something jumped out. No. Someone jumped out. White skin stretched wide from the mouth, red lips, and long sharp teeth. No face. No body. Only a mouth. A horrible screeching echoed in the darkness. My head was pushed all the way back, my neck was bare. It's coming. I can feel it. __**Come to me my love.**_

_GET AWAY!_

_**My love.**_

'_It's here.' _

_**Nufufufu.**_

_NOOO!_

"UH!" Tsuna gasped grabbing his neck protectively. He stayed like that wide eyed as he looked around his room. He refused to move his body. He peered over his bed. Nothing was out of place. He sighed in relief. 'I think I'm acting paranoid from that dream…' He closed his eyes willing himself to go back to sleep but never let his hands drop from his neck. Feeling uncomfortable and so deeply afraid, Tsuna curled into a ball, wrapping his blankets over his body and used his pillows to shield his head. He waited. 1…2…3…and nothing. He opened his eyes, lifting a small opening through his coverage. Nothing could be seen in the darkness but he knew something/someone wasn't inside. He closed the gap and shut his eyes. In a matter of seconds his eyes shot open. He couldn't go back to sleep not after having that screwed up nightmare!

Since Tsuna woke up so early and was too freaked out to go back to sleep he was surprisingly early for school. He stayed in bed in the same curled up position until his mother walked in to wake him. She was surprised he was already awake and was glad he was finally taking initiatives to waking up early by himself. Wearing his uniform and carrying his bag, Tsuna walked down the same path he always used for school. Despite the heart stopping dream, he was happy. He had finally had a full breakfast and not just bread. He found himself forgetting the nightmare as he chose to distract his mind with other things. He smiled with a sigh escaping his lips. It felt so nice walking to school instead of running. The cool wind wasn't whipping across his cheeks now rather they were brushing across his face so delicately. He closed his eyes for a moment but recalled the night mare and instantly reopened his eyes to see the same blue butterfly from yesterday. It was fluttering in front of him idly before flying upwards. He stood on the road watching it fly away briefly before continuing his walk to school. It was the perfect time to walk through the gate as the other early students piled through. It felt nice to not be afraid of being bitten to death by Hibari-san for being a second to a minute late for a chance.

Tsuna was so in his mind he didn't notice the other students who recognized him stop walking and stare at him flabbergasted; surprised by Tsuna's early appearance. Proud of being early, Tsuna waltz into class happy that he wouldn't get bitten to death by Hibari-san. Unfortunately, luck was never on his side. The moment he pulled his chair out a loud clatter was heard. Everyone that was already in the classroom turned around to face the direction of the sound and was stuck in fear. The door of the classroom was opened wide and a tall male teen stood menacingly at the wooden door frame. His black hair reaching to the nape of his neck rested delicately. His arms fitted through white dress selves rested stiffly folded across his empowering chest. His entire body from the black of his dress pants to the black of his head stood tall and intimidating, instilling fear to everyone who stood a 100 meter radius of him. Impressive, right? Hibari looked fearlessly inside the room striking terror into everyone he gazed past. His blue grey eyes locked onto rich chocolate ones. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna squeaked in fright and meekly replied. "H-Hai?" Tsuna was still standing, his hand resting on his chair and his bag lowered to the ground. Hibari stared at him up and down before relocking into his eyes. "Come follow me." He commanded before turning around swiftly and walking down the hall. Tsuna's face was twisted in a puzzled frown but quickly recovered as he followed out the door in which Hibari already left through not waiting.

Hibari strode gracefully further ahead of Tsuna. His black coat hovered gently in the air due to his powerful and consistent movements. Tsuna stumbled trying to catch up behind him as his mind searched for any reason as to why he was being personally escorted by Hibari-san himself to possibly the Disciplinary Committee office. He sighed as he gave up searching for the reason. He rested his eyes on the back of Hibari-san. His eyes analyzed how perfectly the taller teen's shoulder muscles moved, how singularly the fearful teen's black hair swished against his powdered pale skin, how tall the DC chairmen stood erected so powerfully not a single lack of strength was emitted. He couldn't help but think that Hibari-san has a beautiful structure and form. His back alone displayed his power and beauty. Tsuna felt envy but he didn't mind it as much as others. He preferred to admire rare beauty instead of envying in hatred.

Suddenly, Hibari stopped with a graceful halt and turned to slide the DC office door open. He walked inside not waiting to see if Tsuna has caught up, leaving the door opened. Tsuna walked up to the opened door and turned into it timidly. He stood shocked at the sight in front of him. Hibari-san was leaning against his metal desk facing Tsuna. His arms were folded across his chest; his legs were straight against the desk but overlapped from his knees. The bright blue sky from outside filled generously into the unlighted room, giving a soft glow around Hibari's dark black hair, powered light skin and firm body. Many reasons as to why Tsuna stopped in his tracks but not any of those were the cause, what froze him in spot were his eyes. His usual completely sadistically covered black eyes that never concealed their undying thirst for his victim's pain. No, these were different, completely different. They were softer, brighter and above all warmer. Those beautiful eyes at that very moment were directed to Tsuna exclusively and he didn't know why. Tsuna was so enticed by those beautiful shining black gems he hadn't realized that he walked unconsciously through the opened door and stopped in front of Hibari-san, until the man spoke, surprising him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna blinked ridding him of his trapped phase and became the nervous wreck he is around any intimidating person, such is Hibari-san. Tsuna gripped his fingers around the cuff of his dress shirt as he shifted his eyes to the ground completely mortified and embarrassed that he practically stared at Hibari-san. "Uh…h-hai, H-Hibari-san?" Crap. He stuttered. Tsuna furrowed his brows in fear as he shut his eyes and knowing doom was to befall him. Hibari-san was going to hit him! He must have done something horrible without him knowing and he was going to get punished! In his fear, he looked past the fact he hadn't done anything wrong but felt like he needed the desperate answer to why he was in the DC office. In a weird way, fear does that to people.

Hibari merely looked at Tsunayoshi, deeply amused by his sudden change of emotions. First he was staring at him the entire time while they walked down the hall, then he was excreting a powerful aura as he stared at him walking towards him without as much as blinking, and now he was like an adorable quivering mess. Hibari was deeply intrigued. "You were early." Hibari stated, staring down at Tsunayoshi waiting for the young teen to respond.

Tsuna forgetting his embarrassment looked up at the towering prefect and answered with a unintelligent "H-Huh?" Hibari became a tad upset with the herbivore's answer or the lack of answer for that matter. "I do not repeat myself" Tsuna gulped. "Uh…Uh…um…yes, Hibari-san I was early…?"

"Hn..." Hibari continued to stare at Tsunayoshi as if waiting for the young brunet to continue speaking. Tsuna found it awkward that Hibari-san was watching him and found it weird that he was interested in him being early for once. "This is the first for you to be early, Herbivore…" Tsuna nodded and answered weakly. "Ahh, ye-yeah, it is."

"Hmm…is there a reason why you decided to be early for once?"

"Huh? No?"

"Do not lie to me, something happened that caused you to be early, something my efficient punishments couldn't seem to do for you, I'm interested." he smirked.

"Uhm, Hibari-san, it's nothing! Uhm…your…punishments…were very help…ful?"

Hibari continued looking at Tsunayoshi but this time Tsuna could see the dangerous prefect smirking amused at him. Tsuna found it weird that Hibari-san was even having idle talk with him when he knows Hibari-san hates crowding around including any form of idle talks as they promote crowding or so he says. "Uhm…Hibari-san?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you call me here?" Hibari-san sighed and Tsuna couldn't help but think he looked rather disappointed that Tsuna had brought up the reason as to why he was here up but shrugged it off. Hibari reached behind his desk and took out a glass jar with a blue butterfly flying inside. Tsuna wide eyed exclaims. "It's the blue butterfly!" Hibari raised his eye brow delicately. "Tsunayoshi do not bring your pets to school." He extends his arm out to Tsuna pointing the glass jar to Tsuna. Tsuna looked at him wide eyed. "H-Hibari-san…this i-isn't mi-mine. I d-don't have a-a pet." Hibari-san looked at him with a smirk. "Oh? Not yours? Then I can bite it too death?" He eyed the blue butterfly with hate and malice. Tsuna stared at him in shock. "W-Wait, Hibari-san!" Hibari-san looked at him bored. "Hn?"

"Y-You can't bite the butterfly to d-death!" Tsuna walks over to Hibari-san and swiped the jar out of his hand. He marched over to the window, opened it, opened the jar and released the butterfly before reclosing the window with a stern shut. "If you don't like the butterfly you don't need to kill it but just release it back to the wild, Hiba-uhh…" Tsuna turned around slowly fear stricken at what he had just done. Hibari looked at him with amusement and annoyance. "Wao. An herbivore trying to act like an omnivore? I'll bite you too death." Hibari smirked wickedly his eyes gleaming with amusement. Tsuna held his hands up in fear. "N-No! I-I w-was ju-just! I-I'm so s-sorry! HIEE!" He ducked as Hibari struck with his tonfa to hit Tsuna in the head but missed. Irritated Hibari scowled. "I won't miss again." Unbeknownst to them a blue butterfly watches carefully from outside the corner of the window, beady deep blue eyes glinting.

.

Tsuna groaned as he limped home. School had ended some hours ago and Tsuna was struggling to walk home without falling or getting further beats from others. After the…punishment…from Hibari-san, Tsuna was sent directly to class without medical attention until after school. Why not at break? Because Hibari-san refused to let him leave until AFTER break, the up side to this was that one of Hibari-san's cronies hand fed him his lunch. It was weird. Although he got terrible beatings done by Hibari-san, he was treated fairly well in the DC office; they made him feel comfortable as far as getting him more cushions to rest upon. Still he was refused medical treatment as ordered by Hibari-san. Why? He never knew why. In the end of the day he treated his wounds to the best of his ability in the nurse's office before he went on his _not-so-merry_ way home.

Tsuna had made it home just in time for dinner; his mother didn't take mind to his wounds as those were an everyday feat in Tsuna's life. During dinner Nana couldn't stop talking about Spade-san in which Tsuna awkwardly ignored. Tsuna walked up the stairs as Nana washed the dishes. He was drained and tired. Tsuna walked sluggish through the hall as he reached his bedroom door, opening with half his body pressed lazily against the wood. The lights were off, shadows over casting in the darkness of the room. He flipped the light switch upward and as the bright light flickered and walked inside, closing the door behind him with a shut. He collapsed on top of his bed relishing the feel of cool bed sheets and pillows pressed against his warm flesh. He lay there for a moment, not thinking about anything. He allowed his mind to sink deep into the lovely lulls of rest. He shifted his body and cringed disappointedly. 'Damn…I need to change.' He groaned annoyed as he lifted his body up with his arms before getting off the bed completely. He walked across the room and opened the closet, leafing through the pile of home clothes until he found his green-blue pajamas. He practically grabbed it out and threw it on top of his stacked clothes. He lifted his shirt, pulling it off his chest, over his head, and throwing it on the ground. He moved his hands to his pants, pulling down the zipper and letting the material loosen around his waist as it slowly slid down his hips.

Tsuna felt chills run down his body. Goose bumps spread across his skin. A feeling akin to the pressure of having a heavy weight press against him turned everything dark around him. His back felt hot like a magnetic compression was hurting it. He felt suffocated and so terribly frightened.

Someone was watching him.

He stood standing as he held his pants up his back facing the fearful realization that he was being peeked at. Tsuna was stuck with two decisions to choose and his mind threw them at him in a mile at a second.

Pretend nothing happened and pretend you suddenly had to go to the bathroom and leave.

Turn around.

Against his better judgment, he turned around; inch by inch. Tsuna hated this feeling and it was beginning to bring back horrible memories and feelings before this, memories being the nightmare and feelings of when he first opened the door to see his neighbour. He felt light headed and god damn nervous. Tsuna could literally feel the sweat bead down his forehead as his eyes were glued wide opened when the view of his window came into sight. Tsuna had a minor freak out when he turned fully around. His curtains were pulled completely apart revealing the dark night sky. _Were they always opened? Weren't they closed? Didn't I close them in the morning? Don't I always close them? Did I open them before? Did mom open it?_ Tsuna pushed his minor heart attack down his throat as he settled his harbor breathing. He laughed nervously as a crooked smile found its way to his face. "God. I'm so paranoid."

He didn't know why he felt compelled to say that out loud but whatever the reason it seemed to calm his spirits down a little. He stood staring at the open view window for a moment before taking a hesitant step forward. He reached the window in no time and held the two curtains in each of his hands. He stared out into the dark street. His neightbour's house was right in front of him, an exact replica of his own house and noticed Spade-san hadn't put any curtains up yet. Tsuna continued to look at the window briefly, he couldn't see much inside it. He didn't know why but he was wary against the window opposite of his and feared in the back of his mind that someone or _something_ was watching him. With that thought he pulled the curtains roughly together his hands turning into fists as he rested his head on top of them. He sighed. "What's wrong with me?" He turned back, walking to his closet and resumed changing. When suddenly…

It was cold. Freezing cold.

Tsuna whipped around wide eyed in shock as his window was completely open. The glass doors were swinging allowing the chilled wind to blow inside and his frighten brown eyes locked onto piercing blue gems from across the street. Tsuna ran. He bolted into his bathroom without a single peep. His pajamas were bunched into his arms as he shut the door behind him. He fell to the ground and hugged his knees, his clothes stuck in between his heat. His eyes were clenched shut, he bit his mouth sealed refusing to make any sound, and he gripped his head so tightly with his hands he was getting a headache. He wanted to cry. Tsuna was so terribly frightened he wanted to cry. He sat like that refusing to make a single movement, sound, or even thoughts. It wasn't real, it didn't happen. Tsuna refused to acknowledge it. It felt like hours had past but it was a mere minute that Tsuna reopened his eyes. He was in the bathroom and needed to change. With an unexpected drive, Tsuna put all his efforts into changing his clothes, brushing his teeth, washing his face, combing his hair, cleaning his eyes, and anything really; anything to help distract him. Ignoring what happened before; Tsuna opened his bathroom door and walked into his bedroom. He was surprised and mildly shocked to find the windows and curtains were closed just like it had been this morning. 'Was I hallucinating? I must be seriously tired then…'

Seemingly satisfied with that thought but still wary, Tsuna flipped the lights off and dived into the safety of his bed. Just because he was hallucinating doesn't mean he can't be a little guarded…It took a while before Tsuna got comfortable enough to fall into a deep submission of sleep. He unconsciously tugged his blankets closer to his body as he flipped around to face his window above his desk. He breathed in lightly completely unaware of a blue butterfly sitting on his desk table watching him with its deep beady blue gems.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Just casually editing..


	3. Chapter 3

**Could Have Been**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

"_There are very few monsters who warrant the fear we have of them"_

_-Andre Gide_

**. **

Tsuna knew he hated this day. He knew it the moment he woke up with the horrifying feeling of someone's warmth over his body. It was a disgusted feeling and made him feel so utterly and vulnerably violated. He had showered, scrubbing his entire body until it was red before getting ready for school. He stomped down his wooden stair case begrudgingly not wanting to even attempt life today. It was cold, like really cold. He could feel the cold seep through his thick socks to his feet cladded orange slippers as he walked across the hall to the kitchen. He had school today and luckily was early enough to eat breakfast and hopefully not be a repeat of yesterday. Hibari was being totally unfair yesterday. He turned into the kitchen the doors already opened as the delicious aroma of his mother's cooking drifted through the opening. He peered inside to see his mother's back turned to him as she worked away on his bento.

"Good morning, Okaa-san!" Tsuna called out tunefully to his mother. She smiled as she continued packing his meal. "Good morning, Tsu-kun" Tsuna moved around the small dining table and sat down facing his mother. The plate in front of him was his yummy breakfast and he wasn't going to waste a second not eating it all. He placed his hands together nodding his head as he said the morning thanks. He picked up his chopsticks and ate immediately his mother's warm cooking equaling out the cool temperature.

"Tsu-kun?" Tsuna mumbled something in confirming action that he was listening. Nana giggled at her son's act and continued speaking. "I'm going out and won't be back until after dinner, will you be fine by yourself?"

Tsuna looked up from eating and stared at his mother who still didn't turn around to face him. He found that weird and wondered why. "I don't mind kaa-san but who are you going out with?"

At this point Nana giggled excitedly and spun around, stars frittering around her as the background turned to a rosy pink. "I'm going out with Spade-san!" Tsuna paled. Nana began to rant on about how excited she was and how he had asked her out yesterday and what not. Tsuna couldn't care less other than the fact that he didn't want this random man spending time with his mother. He didn't trust him in the slightest and the way a chill creeps down his spine every time that man is mentioned makes him strongly believe that that man is after something. He had the words _'Don't go!_' stuck in his throat as he watched his mother smile happily. He couldn't say it, no matter how much he wants to tell her otherwise he couldn't. It has been such a long time since the last time his mother was so…happy. Ever since his father…No! There was no point in thinking of the past! "Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna looked to his mother who was tilting her head at him in confusion. "H-Hai?"

"Aren't you going to be late for school?" she said with her hand to her chin in question. Tsuna looked at her dumbly before turning to the clock on the wall. He stared at it and shrieked. "HEEIIIII! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" His neighbours chuckled at the usual screams coming from their neighbour's son. The hour hand of the clock pointed to a 7 and the minute hand was pointed to the 7.

Tsuna rushed past the gate making it just in time inside the school building. Tsuna was bent over his hands rested on his knees as he breathed in sharp intakes of air. "Ha-ah-ha-ah I made it!" Tsuna smiled lopsidedly. He chuckled at his fortune looking up only to pale horrifyingly. "H-Hibari-san?"

Hibari looked down at him with an amused smirk. "You're early again?" Tsuna gulped as he nodded his head, praying that this won't be a repeat of yesterday. "Well? Shouldn't you be heading to class?" Tsuna blinked before nodding tiredly as he stood up straight and began to walk past Hibari. Hibari gripped Tsuna's shoulder halting him. He bent down to Tsuna's ear and whispered, his hot breath tickling Tsuna's sensitive skin. "Herbivore" He let go of his shoulder letting his arm drop to his side. He eyes Tsuna from the side intently watching the sweat bead down the young one's jaw line down his neck stopping to his collarbone. Tsuna was in such a rush he hadn't worn his jacket and instead carried it as he ran. Tsuna stood there shocked a moment before quickly covering his heated ear and marched off deeper into the school building. Hibari smirked amused before stalking outside.

School went by as usual, Tsuna failed during the lessons and was poked fun of, his lunch was stolen off him and he was bullied repeatedly and now Tsuna was sitting in the economic class, school had ended and he was hungry. He didn't want to wait to go home and cook so he decided that making a quick meal from the economic room might do him swell. He was sitting on the chair waiting for the water to boil in the pot. A simple pasta dish should be easy and enough for Tsuna.

He watched the pot, the still water begin to bubble at the bottom and the gentle yet small movements circle at the top. He looked up at the clock. It was well after 4 and Tsuna knew that his mother was already gone about her date with their neighbour. He sighed a horrible nervous feeling bubbling inside him in synced with the bubbling hot water. The more it heated, the more bubbles grew bigger, the more Tsuna felt unease. Tsuna felt unsettled and looked back at the time, it was the same as when he checked it last. Tsuna looked back to the boiling water; he didn't like this feeling and hated how he felt like this so often this week. He stood up from his seat and walked over to the stove eyeing it. It felt weird and scary. He felt eyes on him. He ignored the raw instinct to run and proceeded to open the pasta package and dump a reasonable amount into the boiling water. He watched as the water settled down and he could see the individual pasta strings clearly. The feeling was gone, the feeling of scary eyes watching him gone. He looked up and shrieked in surprise. "Hiii!" He jumped back and hit the chair with the back of his knee behind him but managed to not fall over.

Hibari watched Tsuna in questioned curiosity. Tsunayoshi was staring quite seriously into the pot of pasta soaked water and now he was shrieking away again. He couldn't help but think he was an odd herbivore. Hibari walked forward to Tsuna as he watched the young brunet almost fall as he stood in front of the other he looked at the pot and then back at the shaking brunet. "What are you doing here, herbivore?" Tsuna looked at Hibari a smart reply in his mind, '_I'm in a kitchen what do you think?'_ before slapping himself mentally. "Ano…Hibari-san, I'm boiling pasta." He slapped himself mentally again for stating the obvious. Hibari glared at him before turning to look at the pot of boiling water and walked towards it. He picked up the stirring spoon by the handle dipping it into the pot and stirred the water making sure the pasta doesn't stick to the pot. "Why are you cooking here?" He mumbled as he watched the pasta stir around.

Tsuna watched marvelled at Hibari's actions. "Uhm…My lunch got stolen and I was really hungry so I thought I could cook something quickly here" Hibari looked at the water with a calculating gaze before walking away from the pot. He opened a cupboard taking out a glass jar filled with white crystals and walked back to the stove. He opened it taking a pinch of it into his fingers and dashing it into the boiling water. Tsuna blushed. 'Crap…I forgot the salt.' Suddenly, Hibari walked to the refrigerator and pulled the door opened. He leafed through it gathering ingredients into his arms before kicking the door closed. He walked back, placing the ingredients into a bowl and into the sink. He turned around to face Tsuna and walked up to him, pushing him to sit on the stool. Tsuna stared up at Hibari-san in confusion as the taller male began taking his gakuen coat off and placed it on Tsuna's lap with the short order of 'Watch this' before rolling his white dress shelves up. Hibari walked back to the sink and began cleaning the vegetables.

Tsuna stared incredibly at Hibari. Who would have known that the blood thirsty prefect was going to waltz in here and suddenly take over? Tsuna sat more comfortable in his chair resting his back at the edge of the table smiling as he watched Hibari cook. He fiddled with his fingers looking up at Hibari's working back every while. He smiled before frowning slightly. 'I wonder how Kaa-san is doing...' Tsuna was in a way you can say a mama's boy, he and Nana have been together particularly his entire life. So he was a bit wary of her off with another man on her own but he reminded himself that his mother was an adult and that she will be perfectly fine no matter where she was. He chuckled as he recalled the time a pervert came up to her while they went grocery shopping and she flipped him over in defense. Yes, his mother knew self-defence like the back of her hand which is a wonder why Tsuna gets bullied so easily outside his house.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna looked up in question and gasped surprised by Hibari's close parameter to him. "U-Uh Hai? Hibari-san?"

Hibari looked at him briefly before moving to the side and placed something on the table with a gentle clatter. He reached over to Tsuna's lap causing Tsuna to blush at how close his face was to Hibari's body. Tsuna could barely feel the black coat lift off his lap as he tried to keep the temperature from rising to his face. "Come and eat." Tsuna looked up timidly at Hibari and sighed as he noticed they weren't close up any more and Tsuna could feel himself breathing easier. Tsuna turned around in his seat so he faced the table and was surprised by how pretty the pasta looked. How long was he lost in thought? He sniffed the aroma of the meal and sighed contently. "It smells heavenly, Hibari-san." Tsuna smiled shyly at Hibari who sat across from Tsuna. Tsuna looked questioningly at Hibari noticing that he didn't have a plate. "Hibari-san?"

Hibari stared at Tsuna with his elbows propped on top of the table and his chin rested on his entwined fingers. "Hm?"

Tsuna looked away from Hibari's relaxed gaze "Um…Are you not going to eat?"

"I am not hungry, why should I eat then?"

Tsuna nodded his head not trusting his voice at the awkward moment. He said a silent thank you and started to eat using the chopsticks provided by Hibari. As Tsuna placed a small tomato in his mouth he blushed brightly and squirmed happily. Without meaning to Tsuna moaned blissfully and looked excitedly at Hibari smiling happily. "This tastes amazing, Hibari-san!" Tsuna blushed realizing that he just made a complete fool of himself. He quickly looked down and ate in silence refusing to look back up. Hibari stared eyes slightly wide at Tsuna, in the oddest ways he liked everything that just happened in those brief minutes; Tsuna smiling, blushing, Tsuna being happy and above all the sound of Tsuna moaning were sparking.

In the silence that hung in no time Tsuna finished his meal. Hibari was going to clean and put away his dish but Tsuna quickly stopped him with a deep blush on his face. So Tsuna stood there in front of the sink cleaning the culinary tools, pots and pans. He thought about what had just happened and in an odd way Tsuna was glad Hibari was here. One- Hibari cooks amazingly and Tsuna was as hell not going to make anything that amazing, Two- he actually liked his company although not much words past through them, Three- it…made him happy. Tsuna blushed lightly. 'Oh god I can't believe I admitted that to myself! That's so embarrassing!' Tsuna smiled wistfully as he shook his head chuckling lightly to himself. He had finished majority of the dishes and had only the plate to clean.

He lifted it up hearing the slight click and using a scrub removed any residue in a circular movement. Just as he was finishing strong long arms passed through the gaps of his arm to his body and encircled his waist. A tall, hard and hot body pressed up against him causing him to go rigid. Soft hot breathing danced over his neck and ears, Tsuna shivered gasping in surprise. His brain quickly connected this to this morning when he had that same breath whisper almost in amused seduction in his ear, he stood in silence refusing to move his body waiting for something, anything to happen. They stood together like that Tsuna's small body shivering from the vibrates of shocks being sent through his body from the light yet burning feeling of Hibari's chest surrounding him. It was a trance surrounding them and Tsuna didn't know what to do he found his mouth opening and closing as if wanting to speak but not sure what was supposed or wanted to be said.

Just as quickly as the warmth was there it started to slip away and Tsuna was finding himself in a panic. 'Oh no!' His mind told him to grab back the warmth and keep it with him forever but his body was in too much of a shock to act upon those demands. It was too late, he finally got hold of his body and spun around but all he caught sight of was the end of Hibari's coat swing through the door as he marched out. Tsuna stood there watching the door, waiting, just simply waiting in awestruck. He checked the time before leaving and was shocked at how late it had become. He completely forgot about worrying for his mother well with what was happening to him it was certain anyone would forget as well.

He walked through the school doors and the feeling of the cold wind whipped his face. He groaned out loud not wanting to walk home in this cold weather and cursing himself for not bringing a hat with him. His jacket was fitted properly snuggling his body in its attempt to keep him warm, his red scarf hugged around his neck covering his chin protecting it and if he bent his head down he could cover half his face in its woolly warmth. He gripped his hand over his messenger bag as he walked with his head down refusing to lift it and suffer more from the cold winds. He walked through the gates and was slightly disappointed that Hibari wasn't there but he wouldn't let his mind think too much of the matter as he continued walking down the path to his home.

The streets were dark out as the streets lights flickered off and on. Not many people were out walking, it wasn't surprising at this time of day. Tsuna sighed as he continued walking and thought back to his mother. 'Okaa-san should be home now. Didn't she say that she'll be coming home after dinner? I wonder what exciting thing she has to tell me.' Tsuna chuckled dryly at the inconvenient thought of having to obviously listen to his mother talk about a man he rather not get to know. Tsuna suddenly came to a halt. He was still a few blocks away from his street and if he kept walking he would be safely home but he couldn't breathe. It was there again. The feeling of dread was building inside Tsuna. He had actually felt a similar feeling when he had left the school gates but it was weaker and he ignored it easily. Yet, this feeling was stronger, it was laughing at him obnoxiously. He wanted to turn around and tell whatever was bothering him to _'Fuck Off!'_ but didn't. He didn't know what was there but his mind was numb. His body seemed to be fighting against itself, one side wanted to run and another was too afraid to move. Gravity around him was pushing down on his shoulder and the mere effort of breathing was so horridly hard. Against all the fire alarms ringing in his mind, he inched his head to look behind him. The sounds of ticking rung through his ears as the feeling of fear and anticipation built and like a slap in the face Tsuna stood stone solid rooted to the ground as he stared into the darkness. His eyes surveyed the land in front of him and he could see nothing he couldn't help but feel that it was darker than usual. 'It is fall, everything is darker.' He breathes in struggling so hard from the shaky breaths leaving him. He blinked his eyes for only a brief second but it was in that brief second that the flash backs from two days ago zipped through his mind as he stared in a far distance at deep sapphire preying eyes. _Those eyes. Those eyes. Those eyes._ He has been seeing them far too often these days ever since he was trapped into the gaze of his neighbour.

Tsuna couldn't remember how or when he had but he was running at top speed away from whatever was behind him and with bad humor Tsuna resembled the fastest racer in a speed race and he was winning. All he cared about was getting far, _far_ away. In the midst of his terrified mind he was so _conveniently_ supplied with the nightmare from yesterday and the feeling of not wanting to be caught flared through him as he turned sharply in his house. Tsuna slammed the front door opened, he didn't care what the neighbours. The door clicked behind him, his back pressed against it and with his sweating hands Tsuna sunk to the ground. He breathes so shakily and as fast as he started feeling safe the feeling of dread warped his mind. 'The door was opened!? Is kaa-san alright!?' In a struggle he called out to his mother in fear repeatedly. "Okaa-san!? Okaa-san?!" Fearing the worse his mother called back to him in worry running out of the kitchen fearing for her son's health. "Tsu-kun? What's wrong? You're sweating! Did something happen? Should I call the cops? Oh my, get off the floor and come inside" His mother put her gentle arms around him trying so hard to soothe her frighten child pulling him into the kitchen. As he sighed into his mother's arms feeling so much safer than he had ever felt. Just as the feeling of peace filled his mind, he grew rigid and stiff at the sight that greeted him in the kitchen.

"Ohya? What has happened to Tsunayoshi, Nana-san?" That chilling and dreadful voice was spoken, it was something that Tsuna could not un-hear nor un-see. He backed away slowly not wanting to stay where he was. Nana had let go of him to get a cup of hot tea hopefully this would soothe her troubled son. "I'm not sure Spade-san but Tsu-kun is upset." She turned to her son but found that he was gone missing the whole scene behind when Tsuna, horror stretched across his face and with a single smirk placed on Daemon's face sent Tsuna running for his life upstairs. She looked worried at Daemon before apologizing to him as she walked upstairs, tea in hand, calling out to her only child.

"Tsu-kun?" She walked up the stairs hearing no sound emit from upstairs but the light spewing out of her son's room in the dark hall was the only indication of her son's presence. She walked to the door and knocked it gently. "Tsu-kun?" Worry for her precious child sewn in her voice rung deep into Tsuna's troubled state of mind. He called back to her timidly. "H-Hai, Kaa-san?"

Nana was relieved to hear her son's voice. "Tsu-kun? Are you alright?"

Tsuna wanted so badly to tell her no he wasn't alright and no he wanted her to come into this room and hug him until he stopped shaking but he didn't. "Hai kaa-san, sorry for worrying you before…" Tsuna couldn't see her but he could hear her disbelief in her voice. "Alright Tsu-kun, I'm leaving the tea on the ground, alright?" Tsuna could hear the gentle clack of the tea cup hitting the floor and the soft creaks of his mother's footsteps walking away from his room and down the stairs back to the man in the kitchen. He stood off the bed and walked almost in a trance to the bedroom door almost afraid of something popping out to greet him as he opened it. He looked down at the steaming tea and bend down to lift it up with shaking hands. He closed the door behind him with a gentle thump and walked back into the safety haven of his room. He sat on his bed sipping the hot liquid of green tea into his cold system appreciating the way it settled his unsettlement so graciously. He thought back to his mother asking him if he was alright and sighed, how was he supposed to tell his mother that Tsuna couldn't help but feel that his neighbour was following him…?

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> It's been a while, eh? Before anyone accuses me of anything, I have been working on this during my hiatus. So as an important note, I have basically four chapters written for Could Have Been right now. Two of those four chapters just need to be edited once more before uploading and the other two needs to be finished. That goes to say that Could Have Been isn't going to end at those chapters and to be honest, I've barely touched the surface for this idea. Like, there's still so much more I need to get at before anything picks up. So what I'm saying, stick around and look forward to Tsuna's unfortunate adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

This wasn't where he wanted to be.

No. Instead, he wanted to be in the safety of his room or preferably away from here.

His mother had been so kindly to NOT tell him he was invited to stay over at Daemon Spade's house for the weekend as she so conveniently had to leave and had informed him at the very last second. Why did she have to wait for the last second to tell him? And no that wasn't a figurative saying he was being as literal as possible.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and he had just come back from morning classes. He opened the door to his house when he felt an unpleasant and familiar presence behind him. To confirm his fears the familiar voice jerked him from behind.<p>

"Nufufu. It seems I had arrived just on time, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna held his nerves down as he turned around to face his neighbour. He held his gaze in a defensive manner as the other's eyes flirtted with blue amusement. He tugged on the straps on his book bag tightening his grip around it.

"Whatever do you mean, Spade-san?" He spoke as politely as possible lest he speak out his disgust. His neighbour, Daemon Spade, raised his eye brow in feign of questioning amusement. "Ohya? I'm going to presume that your mother has failed to tell you?"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at that comment. It seems his mother was failing to tell him her schemes again. Before he could ask him to elaborate he was interrupted by an excited motherly voice behind him.

"Spade-san? You're here!"

Tsuna turned around only to see a colourful blur pass him. He looked back to his neighbour to see his mother chatting excitedly with the older man. He waited for their conversation to die down before he said anything. He waited for around 5 minutes when he finally got impatience with the constant glances his neighbour would send him.

"Kaa-san?"

Luckily, he had voiced himself in perfect timing when the two had taken a small pause from discussing. She looked at him in surprise as if she had actually only noticed him then and Tsuna did not want to confirm his theory, but her actions were nothing but.

"Tsuna?" She looked at him in small surprise. "You're finally home!"

Tsuna frowned, just how badly will his mother get distracted, she wasn't always like this and it was annoying him greatly with the way she was acting ever since this odd man moved in.

"Okaa-san, Why is Spade-san here?"

Nana raised an eyebrow up in confusion. "Well, to take you to his house silly." She smiled at the two.

Tsuna gapped. "N-na-ni? W-why?"

She looked thoughtfully at him.

"Don't you remember? I'm going out on a small trip to one of our relatives for the weekend. So he volunteered to watch over you while I'm away. It was good timing too because I was so worried about you since last night. You should thank Spade-san for being so kind, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna could do nothing but stare at his mother incredibly. There was not a single moment did she ever tell him that. She seemed to notice his expression.

"Oh? Did I not tell you, Tsu-kun?" She said worried. "Did you have any plans made Tsu-kun? I'm sorry."

Tsuna frowned at his mother's worried expression and at the slight surfacing of guilt he was experiencing before sighing. He spoke shakily refusing to have his neighbour in his view of sight.

"Ahh, No Okaa-san, it's alright. I have nothing planned so I'll just be staying over at our neighbour's house."

Nana smiled and relaxed. "I'm so glad you don't mind Tsu-kun."

Oh, but he did mind…a lot. She smiled at her son kissing him on the cheek and bowed at their neighbour. "Well then, I'll be taking my leave and Tsu-kun, I already dropped your things at Spade-san's house."

Tsuna smiled at his mother not trusting his voice, watching as she walked away leaving the two on their own. Tsuna sighed as he closed the door of his house that he had yet to enter and locked it. He turned to reluctantly look at his neighbour's face that irritated and bothered him, worst of all, that all knowing smirk was so-Arghh!

"Don't stare at me. Just lead me to your house already."

The moment his mother left him, his only security, Tsuna went on full defense. He gave up on his polite approach, in fear it would lead to more unpleasantries, and just opt to short curt words. Tsuna shivered at the glint in the other's blue orbs. Daemon's smirk widens and Tsuna could see the resemblance of a snake in that.

"Of course."

The taller, older man spoke as he turned around and strode away not looking back knowing the other had no choice but to follow. Tsuna was a bit weird out that when Spade-san turned around to walk away from him Tsuna was reminded about the other day when Hibari had walked him to the DC room. He mentally hit himself for even thinking that the two were even in the slightest of being the same. Hibari was a thousand times better than this creep of a neighbour. Nonetheless he followed the man that had been following him since day one, Tsuna did not know what was going to happen when he entered the man's house but he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>As Daemon Spade opened the entrance to his home, Tsuna stood quite a few feet behind standing in an anxious frenzy. He looked around nervously before finally settling to look at his neighbour's house in resign. The dark intimidation to stepping foot inside the house of a knowing stalker is never a fun fact. Tsuna closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, midway from letting go stress he was interrupted by a light and amused chuckle pointed his way. He snapped his eyes into a glare at the opposing man before him. Daemon Spade stood to the side as he held the door opened waiting for Tsunayoshi to walk through but instead he had the feat to see the obvious nervous wreck the boy was in. With a softer version of his signature laugh Tsunayoshi seemed to remember that he was still here. He watch in fair amusement as the young boy walked pass him in quick strides refusing to acknowledge him but he could hear a quick mumbled and forced 'Thank you'. His eyes watched from above as they trailed on top of the smaller male. He chuckled once more before walking after Tsunayoshi, closing the door behind him.<p>

Tsuna stood there in shocked amazement. If he hadn't seen the house from the outside or have known how the house looked before, he would have believed he was in a small mansion. When had the renovation for this place been done? He could strongly remember not seeing any sort of construction anywhere near this place so how did it become so beautifully different?

"Do you like it?"

Tsuna could not stop the innocently honest nod of his head nor the baffled reply.

"It's really beautiful."

He continued to look around in awe, everything looked to be so extremely expensive and seemed to have a rich glow to it all. A firm warm hold on his shoulder and the gentle hot puff of breathe against his ear seemed to remind him of where he was. Fear stilled him.

"I'm glad you like my humble home, Tsunayoshi."

Having said that, Daemon Spade stood away from the now flustered brunet and began to remove his coat. Tsuna could not stop the slight blush pour on to his cheeks nor could he stop the stinging tingles dancing around the area of when hot air connected to his ear and neck. He stopped the urge to grasp his ear lest he gave any satisfaction to allow Daemon Spade to know he managed to bother Tsuna. A call of his name pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Tsunayoshi?"

He turned around to see Spade-san reaching a hand towards him. Tsuna jerked away from it confusing his neighbour. He spoke trying to conceal his own surprise. "What is it?"

Daemon Spade pulled back his hand to his right side and smiled.

"I was asking for you to remove your jacket, as you can tell it is already hot inside the house so I'm sure that any extra layers will be uncomfortable."

Tsuna looked at him skeptically but then nodded his head.

"I'll remove it myself so I don't need your help, just tell me where the coat hanger is."

Tsuna said as he began to remove his mittens and scarf. Demon Spade kept the smile on his face as he nodded his head, he pointed with his left hand to the mirrored closest already opened from when he removed his own coat and scarf. Tsuna stuffed his mittens into his jacket pocket and worked his way to removing his jacket. Unaware by Tsuna, Daemon Spade fisted his right hand on his right side as if holding down a tempting urge as he kept his face into a tight lipped smile. He was reminded of the other's presence when Tsuna called out to him, he relaxed his hand.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna looked at him curiously before dropping it.

"I want to change out of my uniform; can you bring me to my stuff?"

Tsuna did not miss the sudden lightening flash by Spade's mystic blue eyes but decided that he was possibly – hopefully – overreacting.

"Yes, right this way."

The taller man smirked as he walked pass Tsuna leaving him behind moving down the red carpeted hallway pass the living/family room decorated in what could only be fine riches and walked up the spiral staircase beside the white marbled kitchen. Tsuna was brought back into further awe. How did he manage to do all of this without anyone noticing? The entire walk to his stuff was a silent trip, one he did not mind since it gave him enough time to look at the space freely. It was in a few minutes did Daemon Spade lead Tsuna towards his room and it was at that last minute did Tsuna realize they were walking around aimlessly on the second floor.

'Was he indirectly showing me his house?' How strange. Tsuna could not stop the amusement he was having. 'He could have just ask-' that's when he realized, if Daemon Spade had asked him, Tsuna would automatically said no. Tsuna frowned in thought, was he going too far? To be honest he had to admit, so far nothing bad had happened to him.

"Here is your room."

Tsuna looked to Daemon Spade; he had opened the varnished wooden door revealing a beautiful dim light room.

"My room is just down the hall, so if you need anything, do not be afraid to come over and ask." Tsuna nodded at him curtly. They stood still for a few more seconds not knowing what to do. Spade simply tilted his head forward and took his leave.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked into the room; it really was quite large, different from how it looked before when the crazy dog lady lived here. It didn't even look like a bedroom it was more like a giant living room for a mansion, exactly how did Spade-san do this? Tsuna sighed, shaking his head to rid his mind of thoughts of praise and amazement. Right now he needed to change out of his uniform. He walked over to the end of the large bed near the windows. His luggage was placed on top of the bed, already opened up for him, He noticed – as he neared – that there was only a small stack of clothes patted inside the opened bag. He was confused. Where are the rest of his clothes that his mother spoke about? He picked out the first clothing up in the air as it unfolded in his grasp. It was his favourite orange cotton T-shirt, the one with the bright red 27 written across the mid-section. His mother bought it for him on his 13th birthday and with great happiness – and possibly in sad truth – it still fit.<p>

He looked down and recognized the familiar blue jean material of his shorts. He placed his shirt down, slightly over lapping the shorts and moved his way to pick them up. He lifted it up in the air. He was very surprised that his mother would pack these since she had complained once when he was sleeping over his aunt's house that those shorts weren't going to keep him warm being way too short. He didn't see what the problem was; I mean they are so comfortable. He placed the shorts against his waist seeing the length of it. As he bent down to see, he realized he didn't have a good view of it. He looked up turning his head around, looking for a mirror. Luckily he didn't have to search for long; there was a mirror right across from his door at his left. He walked over to it with the shorts in hand.

Looking at himself he deducted the shorts were just above his knees – okay more like a little midway to his thighs – but what did it matter? Clothes were all about being comfortable. Not worried about his clothes, Tsuna walked back to the bed, he moved over to the side of the bed with his back facing the white curtained windows. He put the shorts on the bed and lifted his book bag over his shoulders, dropping it to the ground with a soft thunk. He removed his navy cotton knitted vest over his shoulders throwing it inside the opened suit case. He looked down at his fingers as they unbuttoned down his white dress shirt. Pulling the thin material off his shoulders he tossed it after the vest.

The bright orange from the afternoon sun radiated against his back and glowed warmly around his soft wild brunet hair. He removed his buckle and unzipped his pants, pulling them down his legs as he bent over for better access. He threw the pants over the suit case with the rest of his clothes and grabbed his blue shorts. He put each leg through the soft inner jean material and pulled them up to fit snuggly on to his hips and bottom. He zipped, buttoned and fixed the pockets from sticking out awkwardly.

Finding that his shorts were good enough he reached over the bed to grab onto his shirt, but was interrupted by a soft chuckle.

"Nufufu. Tsunayoshi did your mother forget to teach you to close your bedroom door while changing?"

He shot up straight, the t-shirt in hand covering his upper body. He did question why he did that considering that they were both men but he has a feeling it would be wise to cover up when around that man. Tsuna glared at Daemon Spade. 'Did I forget to close the door? But I'm sure I did.' Tsuna grumbled in his head before directing his speech to the other man that continued to stare at him, lecherous even if Tsuna has a say in it.

"Pardon me, Spade-san but could you please close the door? I seem to have forgotten."

He tightened his grip on the soft cotton material of his shirt as those predatory blue crystals travelled over his figure from what the other could see before zoning to his own insecure eyes. A taunting – even perverted – smirk was formed on Daemon Spade's red lips, his eyes held a quivering light as he spoke.

"Of course, Tsu-na-yo-shi."

For the sake of him, Tsuna could not conceal the reddening in his cheeks. The minute the door closed, leaving Tsuna as the only occupant of the bedroom, did Tsuna turn around and fall on his knees. His entire body felt weird. He knew he never liked that kind of man but this was a whole new meaning.

His body was shaking uncontrollably. 'What was that? I-I-I…my body…It's as if it can't decide between fear and embarrassment.' He was stuck in the home of a dangerous man and must do everything he can to not drop his guard. He shook his head with an unstable resolve. 'Okay. I do not have the time for this! I need to hurry up and get dressed. Somehow I have to get through this weekend without being permanently damaged.' With that thought Tsuna hastily pulled his orange t-shirt on and stood up.

"I can do this…"

_tbc_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Sorry for how late this chapter is. Originally chapter 4 was supposed to be longer but I felt bad with how long it was taking to write. SO, I split it into half. This way, I have at least one chapter up while I work on the rest of chapter 5.

I vaguely read over and edited this chapter, if anyone spots (a) mistake(s) or any inconsistency, please let me know via PM or review.


End file.
